


Steal my heart, not my money.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Canon-Typical Violence, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Hint of Sam/Gabriel - Freeform, M/M, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Después de que John fuera a la cárcel por el asesinato de Mary y los repetitivos maltratos a Dean, éste último, con tan solo veinte años, tiene que cuidar a Sammy y asegurarse de que tenga una buena vida. Dean tiene un trabajo, pero a veces no le llega para pagarlo todo, así que se ve obligado a atracar a gente por la calle hasta que un buen día se encuentra con un tipo de ojos azules que lo cambia todo.





	Steal my heart, not my money.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarimoChuan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimoChuan/gifts).



Para Dean Winchester un día normal se resumía en levantarse bien pronto por la mañana, llevar a su hermano pequeño al instituto en coche, ir a trabajar como camarero en un bar de mala muerte hasta la hora a la que tenía que ir a recoger a su familiar y finalmente dejarlo en la biblioteca para que pudiera estudiar con la tranquilidad que no tendría en su piso.

Pero eso no era todo, el dinero que ganaba como camarero tan solo le daba para pagar el piso, y no todos los meses podía llegar hasta el final con pasta suficiente para comprar comida, sobre todo si Sammy necesitaba algún material para clase.

Por ello, en los meses que andaban escasos de dinero se veía obligado a usar las horas de poca luz, antes de que cerrar la biblioteca, para atacar a algún pobre idiota en algún callejón para robarle la cartera y cualquier objeto de valor que pudiera vender más adelante.

Ésa era la única razón por la que en ese momento se encontraba mezclado entre la gente, esperando conseguir ver a alguien a quien fuera fácil intimidar o por lo menos robar sin que se diera cuenta.

No estuvo mucho rato buscando cuando vio, de lejos, a un hombre que parecía un cachorrillo perdido. No tenía una pinta especialmente inofensiva porque era bastante grande, pero no era asustándose de cualquiera como llevaba el dinero a casa.

Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con tipos realmente peligrosos por su trabajo, así que uno con esa pinta de estar totalmente perdido no iba a echarlo hacia atrás.

Comenzó a seguirlo discretamente, observándolo fijamente, esperando el momento adecuado para arrastrarlo hasta un callejón y amenazarlo, pues no había suficientes personas en esa calle para meter la mano en su gabardina sin que nadie se diera cuenta y lo advirtiera.

Cuando por fin tuvo la oportunidad perfecta, lo agarró con fuerza y lo empujó hasta el pequeño callejón, donde sacó una navaja y le apuntó con ella.

–Dame todo tu dinero.

–No tengo dinero –El moreno frunció el ceño.

–Eso lo decidiré yo –El pecoso chasqueó la lengua–. Dame tu cartera y vacía tus bolsillos.

El tipo comenzó a estirar el brazo hacia él y Dean abrió mucho los ojos, asustado de que el otro intentara hacerle daño a él.

Fue por esa razón por lo que no se lo pensó dos veces antes de usar su arma y clavársela en el pecho al desconocido, entrándole de golpe náuseas con el solo pensamiento de que acababa de matar a alguien.

Pero el hombre no cayó al suelo, ni siquiera se mostró molesto por haber sido apuñalado tan solo unos segundos antes, y cuando Dean lo miró a los ojos y vio el color más azul que podía recordar, se asustó todavía más.

Lo que estaba delante de él no era humano, no podía serlo y seguir vivo, y mucho menos actuar como si nada, pero el pecoso no era del que creía en monstruos  que no fueran simplemente psicópatas o hijos de puta.

Cuando el moreno volvió a levantar la mano, el chico se dio por muerto y se tensó, pensando en cómo no iba a poder seguir cuidando de su hermano, en cómo iba a dejarlo solo y cómo nada habría servido para nada.

El pecoso notó la mano del de los ojos azules en su frente, e instintivamente se quedó quieto, acostumbrado a recibir los golpes que le daba su padre y no queriendo que por ponérselo difícil cambiara de objetivo y atacara a Sammy.

Esperó lo inevitable, guardando sus últimos pensamientos para su familiar, deseando haberle podido dejar algo de dinero para sobrevivir, algo de estabilidad más allá del instituto.

El pequeño era fuerte a pesar de tener tan solo dieciséis años, y lo único que esperaba era que la familia adoptiva que lo acogiera (si es que tenía esa suerte), fueran buenos y le dieran todo lo que no le había podido dar él.

–Eres un buen hermano.

El chico abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que los había cerrado y que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el más joven.

–Espera aquí un segundo.

Delante de él, el moreno simplemente desapareció y el pecoso se quedó sin aire, dándose cuenta en ese momento que sus descabellados pensamientos no se habían ido demasiado de la realidad.

Ese tío no era un humano, no tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero no era normal, y tenía que marcharse de allí enseguida, antes de que cambiara de opinión y decidiera volver para matarlo.

Pero estaba bloqueado, y antes de poder volver en sí y reaccionar como era debido, volvió a ver al moreno delante de él, con la navaja llena de sangre en una mano y un fajo de billetes en la otra.

–Ten.

El no-humano le tendió ambas manos, ofreciéndole coger lo que llevaba en ellas, y aunque su único pensamiento era _“Es una trampa”_ , su necesidad y el ver que todavía estaba vivo le hizo coger lo que le estaba dando.

–¿Qué eres? –preguntó confuso–. ¿Y por qué me das esto?

–Soy un ángel del Señor –contestó sin dudarlo–, y tienes que cuidar a tu hermano, por eso te lo doy.

El pecoso bajó la mirada a sus manos, limpió la navaja rápidamente con un pañuelo y se la guardó en el bolsillo antes de contar el dinero. Había más de cinco mil dólares.

–Si alguna vez necesitas más, tan solo llámame.

–Espera –dijo el chico antes de poder detenerse–. No tengo tu número.

–No tengo teléfono –afirmó–, tan solo rézame y estaré allí –aseguró–. Mi nombre es Castiel.

El ángel desapareció, dejando al pecoso mirando todavía con asombro el dinero antes de guardárselo bien e irse a por su hermano a la biblioteca con una sonrisa en la cara.

–¿Ha pasado algo bueno? –le preguntó el menor ya en el coche.

–Supongo –contestó mostrándole el fajo de billetes–, parece que tenemos un ángel de la guarda.

El menor lo miró con incredulidad, sin acabar de creerse que su hermano mayor hubiera conseguido tanto dinero legalmente o en un atraco.

Sam sabía muy bien que su hermano no ganaba dinero tan solo con su trabajo de camarero, pero le había dejado pensar que vivía en la inocencia hasta ese mismo momento.

–¿A quién le has robado que llevaba toda esa pasta encima?

El pecoso lo miró con culpabilidad, avergonzado de haber sido descubierto tan de golpe, pero aun así se tragó su orgullo y le contó  todo lo que había pasado, incluyendo el miedo que había pasado al darse cuenta de que el tipo no era un humano.

Evidentemente, el chico no se lo creyó, pero decidió que dejaría el tema como estaba porque el pecoso estaba muy insistente con que todo había pasado tal y como había dicho.

Con el dinero nuevo no se cambiaron de piso, no era demasiado espacioso y los vecinos eran muy molestos y ruidosos, pero por ahora era todavía soportable y preferían ahorrar un poco, aunque sí que se compraron algo de ropa nueva y material escolar para el más joven.

La siguiente vez que los chicos andaban cortos de pasta fue casi un año después, y Dean pensó que tendría que volver a sus viejos hábitos y atracar a alguien, pero su hermano lo miró con diversión y habló con algo de burla.

–¿Por qué no llamas a tu ángel? –preguntó–. Te puede volver a dar dinero.

El pecoso abrió los ojos, sintiéndose estúpido por no haberse acordado de él cuando en ningún momento había podido olvidar esos ojos tan azules y ese gesto tan amable por su parte cuando no había hecho ninguna falta que los ayudara.

–¿Castiel? –habló en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño–. No sé muy bien cómo funciona esto, ¿pero te necesitamos?

Sam lo miró como si estuviera loco, como si no se hubiera esperado que su familiar hiciera algo por el estilo, pero entonces se rió al pensar que le estaba intentando tomar el pelo.

Entonces el moreno apareció al lado del mayor de los Winchester y el chico casi se cayó de la silla por culpa de la sorpresa y el susto.

–¿Qué necesitas?

El pecoso le contó la situación en la que se encontraban y el ángel volvió a hacer lo mismo que la última vez, desapareciendo de golpe y volviendo a aparecer con un fajo de billetes.

Cuando el de los ojos azules se marchó, Sam le hizo a su hermano todas las preguntas que no le había hecho cuando le contó la primera vez lo que había pasado, y hasta que no se quedó satisfecho con las explicaciones no se quedó tranquilo.

Sin embargo, el menor le estuvo insistiendo durante semanas a su familiar para que lo volviera a llamar, aunque fuera para darle las gracias.

Al principio el pecoso estuvo negándose a hacerlo porque no quería molestar al ángel, pero había un máximo de número de caras de cachorrito que podía soportar antes de ceder a cualquier cosa que le pidiera el idiota de su hermanito.

–Um… ¿Castiel? –Volvió a llamarlo–. Realmente no necesitamos nada esta vez, y si estás ocupado no queremos molestarte –explicó–, pero Sammy quiere verte y darte las gracias en persona.

El moreno apareció al cabo de unos segundos y los Winchester estuvieron hablando con él tranquilamente durante un pequeño rato hasta que el de los ojos azules decidió que tenía que irse.

Una vez llevó a otra, y luego a otra, y antes de poder darse cuenta había vuelto a pasar casi otro año y volvían a necesitar dinero, pero no les hizo falta pedírselo, pues habían pasado hablando tanto tiempo que el ángel supo cuándo era necesario llevar más dinero.

–¿De dónde sacas el dinero, Cas? –preguntó el más joven, que ya se había convertido en todo un gigante–. Hasta donde yo sé, no trabajas.

–Me lo da uno de mis hermanos –Se alzó de hombros–, es el líder de nuestra división –explicó–. Se encarga de que todos nosotros hagamos nuestro trabajo y no nos involucremos tanto con los humanos –Sonrió levemente–. Supongo que siempre ha sido más suave conmigo que con los demás.

–Quizá deberías traerlo aquí algún día –habló Sam inocentemente–, por cómo hablas de él parece un buen tipo.

–Tal vez lo haga algún día.

Según iba pasando el tiempo, los Winchester y el ángel se fueron haciendo más cercanos, y antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta, Dean y Cas estaban enamorados.

Al principio lo mostraban de forma sutil, tan solo queriendo dar paseos juntos o pasar el tiempo a solas, a veces incluso el pecoso cocinaba para el moreno aun sabiendo que el otro no necesitaba comer. Finalmente el Winchester le pidió una cita.

–¿Te apetece ir al cine? –preguntó el humano–. Ya sabes, tú y yo solos, como una cita.

Al chico le costó decirlo así porque estaba avergonzado, pero sabía que al ángel muchas veces le costaba entender las cosas y necesitaba que el otro tuviera bien claro y desde un principio cuáles eran sus intenciones.

–Sería un placer.

El pecoso sonrió ampliamente al escuchar su respuesta y esa misma tarde se fueron a ver una película después de dejar a Sam en la biblioteca para que estudiara, pues al fin y al cabo él tenía los exámenes finales a la vuelta de la esquina y no podía perder tiempo ni distraerse de esa forma.

Al igual que las visitas del de los ojos azules, con las citas pasó lo mismo, una llevó a otra y a otra y eso llevó a un beso y a otro, y los besos llevaron a la cama, donde disfrutaron de la calidez del cuerpo del otro y de un buen rato juntos haciendo el amor.

Si antes de que todo empezara hubiera sabido que tenía que apuñalar a un tío para poder vivir tranquilamente con su hermano y que se acabaría enamorando de ese mismo tipo, lo habría vuelto a hacer, aunque eso quisiera decir que el hermano bromista de Cas acabara molestando a Sammy y haciendo con él cosas más bien poco inocentes.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado :)  
> Mucho amor! <3


End file.
